In conventional silver halide light-sensitive photographic material, gelatin is widely employed as a binder.
Gelatin exhibits high swelling and gelling capabilities and is easily subjected to cross linking reaction employing various types of hardening agents. In addition, gelatin is a binder which exhibits extremely excellent properties to uniformly coat, over a wide area, a material such as light-sensitive silver halide which is to be protected from high temperatures by adjusting the physical properties of the coating composition.
On the other hand, a technique is known in which the layer physical properties of the light-sensitive material are improved by incorporating a polymer latex comprising a cross linking group with gelatin into a silver halide emulsion layer. However, the latex prepared by copolymerization with the monomer having such cross linking group exhibits low polymerization stability and low compatibility with gelatin. Accordingly, improved effects due to the cross linking group have not been fully exhibited.